Scream 5: The Final Truth
by Everything's Eventual
Summary: After years of murders and backstabbing friend and family, Sidney, Dewey, and Gale feel everything is not over. And soon after the murder of Sidney's boyfriend Mark, the trio realize the rules have changed. Can they find the killer before the killer finds them? Or will this movie come to a bloody end?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Scream franchise. None of the characters are mine.**

 **Story: Set after Scream 4**

* * *

The sun shot its ribbons of light through the French doors of the Riley's house. Dewey was up drinking a cup of decaf and rubbing his eyes. It had been nearly a year and a half since Jill, Sidney's cousin, had been arrested for the murders she committed. It had seemed everything was over for good, but alas, this was not meant to be. Earlier that morning, he had gotten a phone call. Sidney sound frantic, and he only made out a few words she had said. "The killings are starting again, Dewey." Sidney stilled lived in Woodsboro, and planned on staying until she got a full time job. Dewey had stayed because this was where his job was, and Gale had stayed because Dewey had. He turned his head so the rays hit his face. They made him feel safe, but he knew he wasn't. No one from the original Woodsboro murders was safe. Randy had already been killed off. Who was next? Him? Sidney? _Gale?_ Not Gale. He heard a creaking of floorboards. Natural instincts made him jump up and point his gun. A very thin figure appeared at the bottom of the stairway. "Jesus Dewey. Put your gun away!" said a tired looking Gale.

"Sorry. Natural instincts." Dewey smiled sheepishly. She stumbled over to the white wooden table and sank into a chair. Head covered by her thin arms. Dewey had tried to get her to take sleeping pills, but they didn't seem to work anymore. When the killings had seemed to come to an end, Gale seemed to have caught a case of insomnia. Each night, Dewey watched helplessly as Gale would get up, sit on the window ledge, add some more text to her book, and pace back and forth into the early hours of the morning, where she would finally lay down, only to realize there was no point to go to sleep now. Dewey turned the Tv to the news and searched for a travel mug to put his unfinished coffee in. He was going to be late for work. Suddenly, he heard a tapping on the door. Going to see who it was, he saw a familiar face. Unlocking the door, he said, "Sidney, so good to see you." He embraced her, but she wore a frown. "Where's Gale? She needs to hear this too."

"Sid, I don't think that's such a-" but Sidney cut him off. "Gale!" she shouted. Gale walked into the room still looking tired, and a bit irritated. "What? Oh hi Sidney," she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes with her knuckles.

"Okay, so my boyfriend Mark. Well, um…" Tears were in Sidney's eyes. "He's….Someone killed him." Sidney broke down in sobs. Dewey went over to hug her, but Gale beat him to it. "Sidney, do you mean…the killings…they are starting again?" Sidney nodded. Gales eyes widened. "No." She backed away from Sidney shaking her head. "No, no, no." Her breathe was now coming in raspy and short. Dewey knew what was happening. Quickly, he grabbed her hand, squeezed it and said, "Breathe Gale, breathe. The killer isn't even after us yet. Breathe." Slowly, her breathe evened out. Sidney mouthed the words "What was that?" and Dewey mouthed back "panic attack". "I am right here!" said an even more irritated Gale. She stabled herself. "Sidney, I hate to say it…" she clutched her stomach to keep from vomiting, "but the killer does look to be following any rules this time." Sid's brown eyes grew two sizes. "Then that means…" she gulped, "anyone of us could be a target or the killer." Something buzzed in Sidney's pocket. She pulled out her phone and looked at the text. "Guys, I got to go. Job interview in 20 minutes. Just please, watch out." Sidney walked out through the glass doors. "I got to go to, Gale. I will back home around 7 if nothing comes up at the office." Dewey knew he wouldn't be home before seven after a murder had happened, but no reason to worry Gale about it. "Dewey, don't lie to me. A murder just happened. I know you will be there until at least 10." He sighed. Nothing could get passed Gale these days. He kissed her on the forehead, grabbed his keys, and left. A couple hours later, Gale was on their bed, clutching her stomach even more tightly and squirming in pain. Stomach aches were the worst. The phone started ringing, and almost gave her a heart attack. After she had calmed down some, she picked it up.

"Hello Gale," came a deep hoarse voice. Gale shut her eyes and counted to five.

"What do you want, asshole?"

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

"Stab. Now leave me alone."

"Oh, that's right. I should have guess. You were one of the stars."

"Look, you don't scare me anymore. In the end, you always lose."

"Do I? Well this time, you lose."

"I don't think so. Goodbye!"

"Don't you dare hang up on me, you bitch, or I will kill your beloved Dewey." Gale gripped the phone tighter. Her knuckles turned paper white.

"What do you want?"

"For you to get in your car and follow the directions."

"Fine."

"And don't even think of calling Dewey or Sidney."

There was a click on the other end. Tears were falling down Gale's face. Quickly, she wiped them away, took a deep breath, and grabbed her keys. As she put the keys in the ignition, a cool, male's voice came from the GPS. "At the end of the driveway, take a right turn." Gale took another deep breath and backed up.

* * *

 **Scream 5 really needs to be made. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Turn left," said the accented voice of the GPS. Gale put on her turn signal and drove off to the left.

"You have reached your destination. Please exit the car." Gale was breathing heavy, her chest heaving up and down. Reaching down beside the seat, she found the pistol that Dewey made her carry around. This was the one time that she was glad to have it. She stuck it in her right boot and got out of the car. As she shut the door, a black gloved hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. She brought back her elbow. It connected with _his_ stomach, and she heard a satisfying grunt. He doubled over, so seeing her chance, Gale turned to run. The other hand in the black glove grabbed ahold of her boot, and she fell to the ground, hearing a crunching noise below her. Pain immediately shot through her left wrist. The killer lunged toward her and grasped her broken wrist. She was paralyzed with pain like a fire ant had bit her wrist. He yanked Gale to her feet and threw her against the car. Gale could barely bring her eyes up to see what was happening. The world was becoming an unfocused picture. Desperately, Gale removed the gun from its place of hiding and shot at him. She heard a scream of pain but couldn't tell where she had hit. At last, the world of darkness took over her.

Dewey was beyond ecstatic. He was let off his shift early. 6:00pm to be exact. Finally, he could spend some much needed time with Gale. He was a little concerned that she hadn't called him, but maybe she was out shopping. Dewey was driving along the road, listening to Bruce Springsteen. Pulling up to the house, he could just feel the loneliness of the house. Gale was definitely not home. He closed the garage door and walked into their house. Dropping his keys into their usual tray, he saw a yellow piece of paper with some writing on it. Gale's writing.

 _Dewey,_

 _Do not worry where I am. I got a call from the killer telling me exactly where to go. He would have hurt you or Sydney if I didn't. But I can handle it on my own. The rules have definitely changed. Watch over Sydney. By the time you read this one of us, either the killer or I will be dead. And if it is me, I wish you to continue on with your life, happily, without me. If it is the killer that dies, I will be home by 8:00pm. However, there could be a possibility that we both survive, in which case, I advise you not to go to the police with this note. Trust me on this one. I love you so much._

 _Gale_

There were little water droplets all throughout the note. No, he thought to himself, his mind made up, he was not going to stand by when Gale could be getting murdered somewhere. He was about to grab his coat when the phone began to ring. Dewey snapped his neck around to face it. Dashing, he ran to pick it up hoping, needing, it to Gale. Instead the familiar raspy voice spoke, "Hello, Dewey. I think I found something that belongs to you. Check your phone and you will see what it is." Pulling out his Iphone, Dewey saw the notification that he had received a message from a blocked number. Slowly, he unlocked his phone and saw it was a facetime request. A sinking feeling like a rock in water came into his stomach. He tapped the video. Ghostface appeared to be setting up the camera. He tilted it one way and then to the other. Everything came into focus. Ghostface backed up so that he was in the center of where the camera was filming. "Well Dewey, you follow instructions. Now tell me, have you lost anything recently?" You know damn well what I have lost recently, you asshole, thought Dewey. "I think you know what I have." From somewhere to the left, beyond the camera's view, Dewey heard a whimper. Suddenly, Ghostface yanked some jet black hair and a face appeared. _Gale._ This confirmed Dewey's feeling. Her face had a streak of blood down one side of it. The killer had hold of her hair and tilted her head backwards. He then placed a blade against her throat. Putting his face by her ear, he shouted in an evil tone, "Any last words?" Gale was breathing heavy again. Dewey was crying and shouting, "No!" Then suddenly, the screen went black. _Not now,_ thought Dewey, _dear God, of all the times when my phone battery could have died._ He sank to the ground, too rigid to move, too shocked to breathe, too pensive to think. _Gale could be dying because of me._


End file.
